


Turned Around

by Raine24



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine24/pseuds/Raine24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel are a litte turned around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned Around

"Jack!"

"Daniel!"

"Jack … we're late. Maybe if we ask somebody?"

"No! I know where I'm going."

"Jack, we've been this way before. Why don't you just admit it, we're l..."

"No! I don't want to hear that word Daniel … do you understand?"

"Jack! There's no shame in admiting..."

"Daniel ... for the last time ... we - are - not- lost!

"Jack!"

"We're not lost ... just a little turned around. I think we should have gone right instead of left back there."

"Sam's probably wondering where we are. Why don't I just giver her a call?"

"For crying out Daniel!! What's wrong with you? We can't do that."

"Why not? She's here more that you and I are."

"Daniel ... you're an archeologist right? You explore ruins ... temples ... things like that?"

"Jack, what has that got to do with our situation?

"Just humor me Daniel ... I'm a Colonel in the United States Airforce...

"Jack!"

"Acht! Humor me Daniel! I'm in the airforce ... I use to fly jets ... navigate over enemy lines. Now the two of us we go to distant planets, survey unchartered territory ... right?"

"Yes Jack."

"So what I'm saying is that if Carter knew were lost in a mall, we'll never hear the end of it, that's why."

"Umm Jack?"

"Yes Daniel."

"Behind you."

"Hey Sir!"

"Carter! Thank goodness! We were really worried about you. Did you get lost?"

xxx


End file.
